A Second, Third and Fourth Kiss
by CharmHazel
Summary: The young couple have finally shared their first kiss. So what about the subsequent kisses that followed as they took a walk in the school grounds?
**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The portrait of The Fat Lady swung open, revealing the party atmosphere of the Gryffindor Common Room. Two teenagers climbed out, holding hands and smiling widely. Just moments ago, they had unexpectedly shared a much wanted and long sought after first kiss in front of their entire house.

Neither one cared that so many had witnessed it, nor that the news would have spread through the school by the time they entered the Great Hall for dinner. Both were deliriously happy that they, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, were finally where they wanted to be, with the person they had long held deep feelings for.

The moment the portrait closed, Harry pulled Ginny close to him and kissed her for the second time, his hands quickly finding their way into her long, luscious locks. Both lost track of time as their mouths moved in sync with each other, caressing the other's lips. Neither wanted to pull away, both were already addicted to other's kisses.

It was only when someone behind them cleared their throat that the new couple pulled apart to see who had interrupted them.

"Oh the memories I have just seeing the two of you together," The Fat Lady told them once she had their attention. "So much like your parents, Mr Potter. I feel like the past is being brought to life right before my very eyes."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and grinned, before turning back to look at The Fat Lady.

"Thank you," they both chimed, before Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her away and towards the staircase.

Harry led Ginny through the corridors and down the stairs towards the main entrance, before exiting out onto the grounds. They walked in a comfortable silence ignoring the other students, both tightly clasping the other's hand and occasionally stealing glances, until they reached the edge of the Black Lake and began to follow it shoreline.

"So, Mr Potter," Ginny said, breaking the silence between them. "That was unexpected."

"I know," Harry responded, a goofy grin still plastered on his face. "I definitely didn't plan to do that."

"And yet it seems like something a brave and rash Gryffindor would do!"

"Rushing into battles with Death Eaters without truly knowing what to expect is like me! Spontaneously kissing the girl I really like in front of everyone is definitely not like me," Harry said fiercely in defence of his actions.

Ginny pulled him to a stop, positioning herself so she was right in front of the boy she had liked for so long now.

"I don't care if it was like you or not, I am really happy you took the chance!" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck before tangling her hands into his messy, black hair.

"Me too," Harry whispered as she gently pulled his head down towards her for their third kiss.

As they had already walked quite a distance from where a number of other students sat down by the lake, there was no one to disturb them this time. Their addiction to each other's lips steadily grew as they slowly and passionately kissed one another, wrapped tightly together, both of their hands tangled in the other's hair. It was only when the need for them to actually breathe forced them apart that they willingly separated.

"Wow!" they simultaneously said, causing them to laugh.

Once Harry had managed to get his breathing and hormones under control, he led Ginny over to a nearby tree. They arranged themselves so he was sat leaning against the tree, his knees up and his legs apart so she could sit in between them as she leaned back against him. He began to slowly run his hand through her hair as she played with the fingers of his other hand. Neither felt the need to talk at that moment, both enjoying being near and in the presence of the other.

As Harry relaxed, his mind was whirling with a million thoughts. He couldn't believe he had kissed Ginny and in the common room of all places and in front of everyone to boot. He had taken a huge risk in that second he decided to reveal how he felt about her in that way, but it had paid off, she had kissed him back. He knew that meant she still had feelings for him and that made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He was happy, ridiculously happy and it was to the point that he knew that the rumours, the gossip and the whispers would not bother him. Draco Malfoy could even walk up to him and call him every name under the sun and he doubted even that would penetrate the bubble of pure bliss he was currently in. As far as he was concerned, he was going to make the most of every spare minute, hour and day that he and Ginny had together and no one was going to ruin it for them.

Ginny knew she appeared to be relaxed on the outside, but on the inside, she was literally squealing in delight. Harry Potter, the boy she'd long held feelings for, had kissed her, HER, Ginny Weasley. She couldn't believe that the boy who was shy and awkward around girls had managed to surprise her like that by kissing her in front of everyone. She knew she could have no doubts about his feelings for her when he had done the one thing she never thought he would have the courage to do. In the back of her mind, she knew their time would be limited and not just due to her upcoming O.W.L. exams, but also because she knew, even though he had never confirmed it, that eventually he would need to be the one who would finish off Tom Riddle. She didn't want to think about how much time they would have, she just wanted to spend as much time with him as she could and develop a relationship he would be willing to fight for, would want to live for and would want to survive for.

Not wanting to break the blissful atmosphere between them, but desperate to ask the one thing she knew would plague her otherwise, Ginny shifted her body so she could look up at the green eyed wizard.

"Harry, how long have you had feelings for me?"

Harry looked down into her chocolate brown eyes and saw the curiosity in them. He knew he had liked her since at least when he had caught her snogging Dean on their way back from quidditch practice all those months ago, but he suspected it may have been much longer than that.

"Honestly, I cannot quite pinpoint when I fell for you," he admitted. "I know I realised my feelings for you when Ron and I caught you and Dean snogging. But for how long? I think perhaps it may be as far back as Christmas my fifth year."

"That long?" Ginny said incredulously. "But why it did take you so long to realise? I mean if I had known, I would never have dated Dean."

"But it was thanks to you dating Dean that I actually realised!" Harry replied with a smirk on his face. "Even so, you know what I was like fifth year. I had a ridiculous crush on Cho Chang, I was angry all the time, I had Umbridge and the ministry after me and the stress of my O.W.L.s to contend with. If I had actually realised my feelings for you, it would have been a miracle."

Ginny could see the truth in his eyes and even she could not deny that it would have taken something huge for him to actually to notice her that year.

"I will forgive you for that, because I know how bad things were for you," Ginny relented. "To be honest, I was just happy to be your friend and that you allowed me to be there for you when you needed advice and support."

"I will be forever grateful for that. I don't think I would have survived the year without your friendship," Harry quietly confessed.

Ginny couldn't help but notice Harry's openness with her. She felt in that moment that she could ask him anything and he would not deny her the answer. But she knew she couldn't do that to him. She wanted him to offer her the answers she seeked without her pushing him. And even as intrigued as she was to learn about what his lessons with Dumbledore were about, she knew that he would never tell her, at least not now, and she felt she could live with that for the time being.

Harry knew he was being honest and open with Ginny, perhaps even more than he had ever been with Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. However, there was just something about her that made he want to open up to her. It was something he knew drew him to her and something he liked most about her. He had recognised that back in his fifth year when he had turned to her for advice when he needed to speak to Sirius. He didn't want to deny her anything she asked, but he knew he could not tell her about everything he was learning about from Dumbledore. He could only hope that she would understand that he was restricted in who he confided in about the information that had been passed on to him.

"Well someone had to knock some sense into you and it seemed I was the only one who was able to do so," Ginny cheekily replied. "But what I do want to know is why it took so long to tell me? I swear I probably would have broken up with Dean sooner had I known."

"I think that was one of the reasons I didn't say anything," Harry looked away for the moment before continuing. "I didn't want to come between the two of you, especially if you were happy. Plus I had seen the way Ron had reacted to both Michael and Dean, I didn't want him to react the same way to me, his best friend, all because I had fallen hard for his sister."

Ginny thought he was too noble for his own good. She just didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing, but she knew it was trait she genuinely liked about him.

"I don't think Ron will give you too many problems about dating me. My other five brothers on the other hand….." Ginny left the sentence hanging, knowing that it would send Harry's thoughts into overdrive at the possibilities of what her older brothers could do to him.

Harry froze at Ginny's implied suggestion about her brothers. He quite honestly had not thought about anyone's reaction except Ron's. What would they do him when they discovered that he was dating their baby sister? A curse breaker, a dragon handler, a ministry worker with good connections and two pranksters was what he had to contend with. He was screwed. He knew he would rather face Voldemort a dozen times over than face her brothers.

Voldemort. He had faced Voldemort numerous times and yet he was scared of her brothers. Honestly, shouldn't it be the other way round? He already knew in his heart that he would fight to the death if it meant protecting Ginny. If he could face the monster who was constantly trying to kill him and live to fight another day, then he could face the possible wrath of five brothers.

"I'm not worried about your brothers," he boldly declared.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the declaration, before a smile spread across her face.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Ginny replied as she turned her body back to its' original position and snuggled back into Harry's body.

They sat in a comfortable silence, again just enjoying being in each other's presence. Harry thought about asking Ginny about the match as he didn't know anything beyond the score and the fact they had won the quidditch cup. However, he did not want to disrupt the peaceful bliss between them and he knew Ron would give him a blow by blow account if he asked. Actually Ron would probably tell him all about the match later on whether or not he did ask. Instead, he chose to ask the one question he had wanted to ask the beautiful red head curled up in his arms for many months now.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny smiled into his chest, touched by his need to ask, even if she felt her response to his first kiss and their subsequent two kisses had technically answered that question. Even so, she still wanted to answer him.

"Yes," she whispered.

No more words were said as they spent the afternoon snuggled up under the tree by the lake, occasionally exchanging sweet and chaste kisses. It was not until Harry's stomach rumbled that either of them felt the need to move.

"I think we'd better go and get you fed," Ginny said in response to the rumble. "Did you even have lunch?"

"No," Harry sheepishly admitted. "I have not eaten since breakfast. I came straight from detention to the common room as I was desperate to know the outcome of the match. I thought I could get something to eat after, but you know what happened instead!"

Ginny laughed. "I do. Come on, let's go and eat."

The new couple clambered up onto their feet, but before they moved back towards the castle, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, bringing her body as close to his as possible, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing and passionate kiss. Despite his hunger, they both lost track of time again as they enjoyed the pleasure of kissing one another. The feelings it stirred in each of them was more intense than anything that either of them had experienced before, making it hard for either to pull away. However, their pleasurable moment was ruined by another rumble from Harry's stomach, causing Ginny to pull away as she began laughing.

"I don't think we can wait much longer to feed you," she said as she gasped for air amongst her laughter. A thought of what that would mean popped into her head and immediately sobered her. She looked in the direction of the castle and began to feel anxious about what would happen when they returned.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Harry questioned as he noticed the look in her eyes.

"It's time to face the masses," was all she could say in response to his question.

Harry wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend and carefully moved her face so she was forced to look into his eyes. He could see the worry and panic building up in her face.

"I don't care about what anyone says about us," he said soothingly. "I am sure everyone knows about what went down in the common room by now. Whatever rumour or gossip is going about, I am honestly not worried about it. I am happy and I hope you are too and that is all that matters to me."

Ginny melted at his words. She couldn't believe how much he cared about her and the fact that for once he was not worried about the whispers that were sure to follow them. She, Ginny Weasley, had made him happy to the point of not caring about what was said for once. And that made her even happier than she already was.

"I am happy, Harry," she quietly admitted. "I am happier than I have ever been."

"So am I," Harry said before he dropped a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Come on, let's go and face everyone."

They joined hands and strolled up to the castle to join their friends for dinner and face the masses without a care for whatever whispers would be sure to follow them, both happier than they had ever been in their entire lives.


End file.
